Celebrity Games!
by ComedyMaster333
Summary: Too many unwanted celebrities? Put them all in the Hunger Games. Problem Solved. I did not use direct names for real life characters or trademarks of a company. (Sorry guys, Santa isn't real) Thanks to Patchwork Doll for helping me not get banned. Rated T for cheese balls and blood. 615 views, keep it up! Thank you all!
1. So Here

So here's how it went down:

Too many stupid popular people. Some smart guy found a way to kill unneeded stars and provide entertainment for everyone.

The only star we really need is PSY, because Gangnam Style makes the world go round

The Solution: _The Celebrity Games_

26 tributes are randomly chosen to enter in the games. Simple Enough.

And now, let the story begin!


	2. Tribute List

This years competitors: (Names changed due to the rules, hopefully you know who I mean. If not, make a logical guess)

1&2 Anthrony and Iian (From Smosh)

3 Honey Bee-Boo Child

4 Potato (From ASDF)

5 Parry the Platypus

6 Hannah Montanas

7 Chucks Lorris

8 Caplain Americas

9 Derothys (W of Oz)

10 Charli The Unicorns

11 Mareo (Mario)

12 ComedyMaster333 (Yes, I'm a celebrity)

13 Herobrines

14 Kaies (Lego Ninjago)

15 Spancer (ICarly)

16 Santa Claus

17 A Noob (Not a celebrity, but we had to put him in)

18 Master Chef (Halo)

19 Vanellpe Von Scweetz (Wreck It Ralph)

20 Bill Nie the Science Guys

21 Tom Breadys

22 Mr Kiplilngs (Jessie)

23 Hairry Potters

24 Spongebabe

25 Buzz Lightyer

26 Nicki Minej


	3. Start of the Games

30 seconds. The clock is ticking down 25...24...23... "OH, WHY DID THEY STEAL MY KIDNEY?" Charli the Unicorn yelps in pain and collapses on the floor. He blows up, splattering blood all over Honey Bee Boo. She squeals and screams. "Get this blood off me beauty queen!" She says in her horrible, horrible western accent. She starts wiping her hands down the side of her dress, spreading the blood. She starts whining about her dress getting ruined. The bell rings and everyone but Honey Bee Boo and Charli (He's Dead :D) rushes to the center. Iian runs straight for the epic frosted rainbow sprinkle donut in the center of the cornucopia. He gets shot by a lazer from Buzz Lightyer and disintegrates. Master Chefs is randomly shooting around with his assault rifle and the noob got ahold of a rocket launcher. He kills Master Chef with a shot that ricocheted of a tree.

23 tributes remain. Charli, Iians, and Master Chef died. A cannon shoots. One of the hidden cameras shows footage of the noob killing himself with a pocket knife. Figures. 22 left, and somehow Honey Bee Boo made it out of the bloodbath with a 32 pack of cheese balls and a can of Go-go juice. Honey Bee Boo's moms (yes the chubby one) patented it so it is sold nationwide. Spongebabe is making burgers from the portable grill he got. He puts up a sign and opens the "Panem Patties" to the public. Hannah Montinas was the first one to eat there. "Let me just warn you, I got two sides, one in each world. Two worlds, y'know?" Hannah threatens. Spongebabe nods. "One of my sides is fierce, while the other is intelligent. Watch out for me!" Spongebabe goes along with it, even though he's confused. "Actually, I think your two sides are bratty and stupid." Spongebabe counters. Just then, Hannah falls dead. No bullet marks or anything. Her cannon shoots. Spongebabe gives a malicious laugh. "Muaahahaaha!"

Back to Honey Bee Boo, watching the games in the television she got from her rich mom. I swear, she must eat 10 ice cream sandwiches each day to gain that weight. She goes to the microwave to heat up some cheese balls. Honey Bee Boo sees a grapple go through her roof. She climbs on the roof and gets hit square on the head by Parry the Platypus. Honey Bee Boo has a head of iron, so Parry the Platypus faints from the pain. "Ewww get this beaver-duck off my roof!" Honey Bee Boos complains and she chucks Perrys off the roof. Oof.

Buzz Lightyers believes he'll have the advantage on his home planet. He flies up on his jetpack to space. Suddenly, and invisible force throws him straight to the ground. A conveniently placed trampoline bounces him back up to the forcefield. It bounces him back and forth until he hits the ground and lands on Nicki Minej, who is holding a dagger. It pierces straight through his chest. "Uh-huh, Nicki just did it," she brags triumphantly. That leaves 20 left, including Honey Bee Boo. (How does she do it?)

At the Capitol:  
"Quick! Point the camera at that duck-beaver thing!" one of the gamemakers shouts. The head gamemaker pushes a button. It shows Parry the Platypus beating up Spongebabe. Spongebabe is trying to retaliate with his spatula. Parry finishes him off and goes to steal his supply of food. He eats it. He sits there for a bit and then falls dead. "Hey did we put any poison in the cornucopia?" one of the gamemakers asks. "No..." the head gamemaker answers. That got the gamemakers concerned.

Back in the Games:  
A knock is on Honeys Bee Boo's door. She answers it, and Nicki Minej is there with Vanellpe and Derothy. "Honey Bee Boos, wanna join the Cutereers?" "Honey Bee Boo would love to!" Honey Bee Boo replies. They all plan on how to win on all that. "We could throw cheese balls at them," Vanellpe recommends. "No one touches Honeys Bee Boo's cheese balls!" She defends her cheese balls. "We could jump out of trees and attack," Derothy recommends. "Sounds promising enough," Nicki decides. "So we attack at midnight," she says.

Anthrony is sitting in a clearing breathing in the fumes of a pickle-scented candle. "The pickle is my new favorite food," he talks to himself. He gets a sponsor note from Iian's mom. It has a note. "_I never liked you, but Iian will haunt me if I'm not nice to you,_" it says. "Wow, Iian's mom is such a b****," he insults. Another package. "_I heard that,"_ it says. It comes with a pickle. "You're the best!" he says. He finds a stick and roasts the pickle and puts it on a stick. "On wikipedia, it said that if you apply heat energy to the electrons of a pickle, you can teleport," Anthrony concludes. "I want to go to CandyLand!" There is a flash of light and he appears in Sugar Rush. A camera is pointed on him. He waves at it.

In real life, at the movie theater:  
"Who the hell is that?" a person says. "Hey, it's that guy from Smoshy!" another one says. They have to shut down the movie because they think the tape is glitched. It is removed from all of the theaters and Wreck-It-Ralph goes bankrupt. Disney won't end up making another video game movie now.

At the Capitol:  
"It says here: anyone who is dead is removed from the games!" people are arguing. They are debating on whether Anthrony is out or not. "We don't know if he's dead though!" they counter. They pull out their pistols and shoot each other. One falls on all of the disaster buttons. Many of the people run to make it out alive. It's like a heckhole in there. President Snew runs in and gets shot. Katnisss, President Snews's daughter, will be the new president of Ponyam.

In the Games (again)  
Caplain Americas hears a twig snap in a forest. He looks around, but he can't see anyone. Someone touches him on his shoulder. He looks, but no one is seen. "Haha, fooled you. Anything I do always works," Chucks says. Caplain Americas looks around the other way. He sees Chucks, in camouflage. "Hey! I'm buff, popular, and skilled. Why haven't they made any cool statements about me?" Caplain Americas queries. "Because you got to have _It._" Chucks says. "What's _'It'__?_" he asks. "THIS...!" he yells. "THIS IS _SPARTA!_" he tries to hook-kick Cap Americas in the head, but he ducks. The get into a full-on man fight, unlike the ones at my school. Those are girl fights.

They keep kicking and punching each other when a giant wave crashes over their heads. It knocks them back several feet, and water gets in Chucks's nose. Caplain Americas finishes the fight by kicking him against a tree. dead. That leaves 16.5, half including Anthrony. Then, a huge thunderstorm brews. Beams of yellow light are being thrown at the ground. The water conducts the water, and Caplain Americas gets shot by lightning. He dies. Wait, if he could survive 70 years in an iceberg, why can't he survive 3 milliseconds in a lightning bolt?

The Cutereers are hiding in trees. A dense fog quickly forms around the area. It starts getting harder to breathe. Vanellpes, being the youngest, needs the most air to breathe. She starts panting and then says," I'm going to die. Please bury me in cheese balls,". She falls out of the tree, and Honey Boo Boo holds her pack of cheese balls. "Honey Bee Boo ain't givin' away her balls," she says. "Because you doesn't have any?" ComedyMaster says, and appears out of the mist. He takes his laser gun and shoots a hole through Derothy's head. Knowing that the fog would kill him (because he's SO smart), runs away to fresh air.

In a random household on the TV:  
"Hey, this is Ceasar* Flickerman! We have made you a list of the remaining tributes, you're welcome!" Caesar says.

1. Potato KO:0  
2. Mareo KO:0  
3. Herabrine KO:0  
4. Spancer KO:0  
5. Santa Claus KO:0  
6. Bill Nie the Science Guy KO:0  
7. Tom Bready KO: 0  
8. Mr. Kiplilng KO: 0  
9. Hairry Potter KO: 0  
10. Nicki Minej KO: 1  
11. ComedyMaster333 KO: 1  
12. Honey Bee Boo Child KO: 0

*I had to change the name. Not a spelling error.


	4. End of the Games

In the Capitol:  
"Put camera 7 on TV!" a gamemaker yells. The head gamemaker pushed a button and it shows Santa Claus fighting Mareo. Mareo does a backflip and lands on Santas's head. Mareo falls backwards as Santas pushes him back with a kick. Mareo uses Santa's own weight against him by tripping him. Santas pulls out a Candy Cane with a sharp tip and pins Mareo to the ground. "Looks like you're going on the naughty list," Santas says. He pushes the Candy Cane into Mareo's chest. It breaks upon contact. He pulls out another one. Breaks. After wasting 5 Candy Canes, he gets a sponsor gift. The note in it says, "Nice pun :3" and in it is a pocket knife. He uses that for the final strike.

Spancer, Bill Nie, and Tom Bready sit in their camp. They have created an alliance. "Check out my cool homemade toaster!" Spancers says. He flips a switch and it makes a whirring noise. "Give me any object." "Here, take my finger," Bill says. He uses a stick to cut it off. Spancers puts it in the toaster. The toaster lights on fire, and the ground catches. Bill, being the scientist he is, run towards the water. Tom gets caught in the flames. He burns and is now out of the games. Spancer gets both of his legs fried off but is still alive. "Your stubs are gonna make a nice trophy," ComedyMaster333 emerges. Aiming his laser, he shoots.

So you want to hear about Hairry Potter. He was a nice lad, until he lost his magic. He couldn't use magic so he killed himself. No wands allowed in the arena. Poor man.

In case you haven't counted, (LAZY!) there are 9 people left. Mr. Kiplilngs is easily surviving by eating bugs. He easily chomps them when they come close. One bug comes close to him, and it's humming. It's noise is electronic. A huge swarm of bugs then appear and start biting him."For revenge!" one of the bugs says. They bite him to death. 7 left. Santa, Bill Nie, ComedyMaster333 (the overlord), Nicki Minej, Honey Bee Boo, Kaies, Herobrine, and the Potato.

Kaie is walking around the forest, looking for someone to attack. He walks until he hears a_ smoosh_. He looks on his foot and finds a squashed potato. "Yes I (kind of) got my first kill!" Kaie screams like he just met Justin Beiber. "And your last," says ComedyMaster. With his epic laser, he shoots Kaie. "Wow, I'm on a streak," he says.

Santa pulls out his present gun and shoots at Herobrine. "Hacking powers, activate!" he yells. A machine guns suddenly pops into his hand. He's about to pull the trigger when he disappears. He is replaces by an error message. "**BANNED. **You are not allowed on _'Hunger Games: The Server'_ for: Hacking, bad haircut."

At the Capitol:  
"Oooo! Another fight!" A gamemaker announces. The head gamemaker comes over to look. It's Santas versus Bill Nie. "They don't have any weapons," he says. He pushes a button and a hidden bomb explodes, killing both of them. "That's MUCH better," he says. The final 3: Nicki Minej, Honey Bee Boo (Somehow), and ComedyMaster333.

In The Games:

ComedyMaster finds Honey Bee Boo's house. He kicks down the door. "I've got you Honey Bee Bee Childs now!" he yells, and shoots at her. It bounces off her head and kills Nicki Minej. "Wait-Wha-How?" ComedyMaster is confused. "I am immune to lasers." Honey Bee Boo says. "Impossible!" hey says. He shoots again. It bounces off her and hits ComedyMaster. I guess the winner is obvious.

"Honey Bee Boo, is there anything you'd like to say to all of your fans?" (Like she even as any) Ceasar asks. "Well, I'm Alana, I'm six, and I'm a _BEAUTY QUEEN!_" "Uh, ok. Anything you'd like to thank for winning?" Ceasar asks. "I would like to thank my special Go-Go juice. It's made of: Hot Sauce, Mountain Dew, Caffeine Drink, Sugar, and some frosting. My tummie's gotta have it!" she says. "Thanks for reading the _Celebrity Games_! Make sure to check out my other series: The Cat Hunger Games. If there are enough positive reviews, I'll make a second book!" ComedyMaster333 says. "Wait- I thought you were dead!" Caesar asks. "Well, I'm the creator of this book. I can do anything. Peace and Humptiness forever!" ComedyMaster concludes.

**Did you like it? Please leave a review! 10 reviews=a sequel! I have tons of time on my hands so I will keep writing if people enjoy my books. **  
**Look below the arrow to review!**

** \** **V** **/ (Yes the arrow probably isn't centered)  
**

** \ V /**

** \V/**


	5. Spoilers for the Next Book, and More!

_Dear Reader,  
_ Thanks for your continued support! If you like this book I recommend my other series, _The Cat Hunger Games_. It is hilarious, just like this one. I also have a story on Pokemon and I am working on a SERIOUS Hunger Games story. Do not read it if you like gore and dying. Feel free to leave any good ideas on the review board, I check it once a day. Do not PM me because I used my dad's email. If you do, I will spam one of your stories demanding to get pudding cupcakes. Please review, I don't know if people like my story if no one reviews. If enough people review (10) I will make a sequel with interesting characters and more comedy. Here are some of the future tributes:

1. Jacob (Twilight)  
2. Michaelangelo (TMNT)  
3. Abraham Lincoln (The Vampire Slayer)

With these people, it will be even better than the first. Any ideas for the second book? Put those in the reviews too! Tributes, scenes, maybe the winner? Some of the next book will be decided by _you guys. And gals._ If you read this whole author letter, then you are a TRUE fan. It makes me almost want to cry *sniff*. I'm sorry, it's just so... heartbreaking. I'm glad people have read my book, and I'm aiming for 1000 reads! We're about 1/2 there! Read and get your friends to read! Do it! For me! Read, Review and Refer! Read, Review and Refer! R,R,R!

_Sincerely,_  
**_ComedyMaster333_**


End file.
